User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 751 Prediction
After an incredibly grueling week of finals and an even more grueling wait for the next One Piece chapter, Kaido King of the Beasts has returned to the One Piece Wiki! I'm back, with a chapter prediction so epic it has no chance of coming true! So stop, drop whatever you're doing, and read this! Title: The Heart of the Matter Cover Page: Cavendish and a swan look at themselves in a lake Issho: You claim that the World Government corrupt yet you Revolutionaries are allying yourselves with pirates! Now who's the actual corrupt body hear. Sabo: Funny how you're saying that, given you're helping the man who put this country into ruins. Maynard: Die, revolutionary scum! Bastille: Outta the way! We'll deal with this scum! Maynard, weakly: No...don't fight him, Fujitora...You're ignoring the true threat which will kill us all! Luffy: Whoah! Keep going to Doflamingo, Ucy, it'll be okay! Law: No...we can't go to Doflamingo yet. There is...something else we must do. Luffy: What are you talking about? Law: Doflamingo's been doing something a lot worse than making SMILE Fruits. I only just found it out, and this...is personal. It goes all the way back to when I first met Corazon! Law, to an injured man: Don't worry, I won't let you die! Law: Why? That's the sixteenth person I haven't been able to save! Is it my fate to watch this whole island die while being completely powerless to stop any of it? Law: Don't worry, lady, I'm not gonna let you die! ???: You have my thanks...what is your name, young man? Law: Trafalgar Law, ma'am. I'm a surgeon, but everyone calls me the "Surgeon of Death" because most of my patients-er, die...but don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you survive! ???: Thank you, Trafalgar Law. My master will be pleased to hear about you. Doflamingo: I see you made it out from your...accident, Baby 5. Now who is the young man with you? Baby 5: This is Trafalgar Law. He nursed me back to health! Doflamingo: A doctor, eh...Would you like to join my crew, Trafalgar Law? We always need a skilled doctor. Law: Thanks, but I have a duty here- Doflamingo: Listen. I've known about this country for a long time, and I know one thing: it will destroy itself, and there is nothing you can do about it. I'm gonna rule the world one day, and eliminate all pain and suffering, so join me! Law: Well, when you put it that way... Doflamingo: Take him to Corazon. Corazon: You must be this "Law" my brother told me about. I suppose it's my duty to teach you medical skills. Corazon: Law, the Donquixote Family has decided to give you this Devil Fruit, the Ope Ope no Mi. With this, your powers as a surgeon will increase tenfold. Corazon: May you use-this power-well, and maybe-eventually take my place-in the-Heart seat!... Law: Is anything wrong, Corazon-sensei? Corazon, in a forced tone: No...everything's all right, believe me... Corazon: No Law! It's a trap! Doflamingo-he'll kill us all! Law: What's going on here? Corazon: I never willingly joined the Donquixote Pirates. In fact, I was supposed to be the captain. You see, after mine and Doflamingo's mother died, our father changed his will. Even though Doflamingo was the eldest, our father left me the inheritance of the World Nobles. We had...noticed some things about Doflamingo, you see. He wasn't mentally stable and Father was worried that it would lead to ruin. However, neither of us knew how enraged Doflamingo was at this. He bought a Devil Fruit in an auction and used it to kill Father...then he turned me into a human puppet, so I could never get my inheritance. Law: Why didn't he just kill you? Corazon: Because he needs me...and he needs you too, Law. Why do you think he gave you that Devil Fruit? He has a plan so unnatural, it should never be witnessed on this world. He forced me to train you, always choosing my words and actions for me, so he could use both our powers...for this. Doflamingo: Good, good, Corazon... Now that Law knows what's happening, let's get started... Doflamingo: Now, I'll give you guys one last decision. Which one of you shall die first? Law: I- Corazon: The answer is obvious! I shall be the first to die...as well as the only one! Corazon: No matter what happens, run as far away from Doflamingo as possible! Now run! Law: I swore to only get total revenge on Doflamingo for what he did to us...but now I've learned why he had Corazon and I do those horrendous things... Zoro: This ends now, soprano man! Zoro: How-how... WHERE'S YOUR HEART???? Machvise: Looks like it's time to help out now, eh? Orlumbus: Ah, our first blood! Admiral's Hug! Cavendish: Impossible! You should be dead! I cut all your major organs! Dellinger: Ah, but I don't have any major organs! None of us do! Cavendish: How- Doflamingo: It's time...after all these years, the operation of a lifetime is complete! Activate Operation SMILE! Senor Pink: Yessss...now the Young Master's plan has reached fruition! Now we can eliminate this! Franky: What!? Why are you destrying your most valuable possession? Law: You see, Doflamingo hates the SMILE Factory just as much as we do. He only produces them because Kaido will kill him if he doesn't. That's why for the past 13 years, he's been working on a terrible experiment to become the most powerful pirate ever. Using mine and Corazon's powers, as well as Caesar's SAD, Doflamingo and all his subordinates have had all vital organs removed, making them nearly immortal. But that's not all. Doflamingo showed me when he captured me that he used his subordinates' organs to create an army of clones unlike any before...these clones are almost perfect replicas of their originals, and even have the same Devil Fruit powers! Law: Doflamingo doesn't need the SMILE Factory anymore...for now, he has the power to take on a Yonko! Category:Blog posts